interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Marriage
English father's|killed|872|marriage|religious|allow|spent}} Etymology From , from , from , from , from http://www.myetymology.com/english/marriage.html Pronunciation * , * , , *: * Noun # The state of being married. # the formal union of a man and a woman, by which they become husband and wife.http://www.askoxford.com/concise_oed/marriage?view=uk # The union of two people, to the exclusion of all others, voluntarily entered into for life. # A wedding. #: You are cordially invited to the '''marriage' of James Smith and Jane Doe.'' # A close union. # A joining of two parts. # A king and a queen as a starting hand in Texas hold 'em Usage notes * For a detailed discussion of marriage as an institution, with its traditions, its norms, and the accompanying legal rights and obligations, please consult the Wikipedia article on marriage. Synonyms * matrimony * wedding Antonyms * divorce Related terms * marry Derived terms * arranged marriage * bilocal marriage * Boston marriage * celestial marriage * civil marriage * common-law marriage * companionate marriage * dissolution of marriage * frank-marriage * gay marriage * group marriage * levirate marriage * marriageable * marriage bed * marriage broker * marriage counseling * marriage counsellor * marriage finger * marriage guidance * marriage lite * marriage money * marriage of convenience * marriage penalty * marriage portion * marriage settlement * mixed marriage * morganatic marriage * open marriage * plural marriage * putative marriage * republican marriage * royal marriage * same-sex marriage * shotgun marriage * sororate marriage * white marriage * work marriage Translations * Arabic: (zawāj) * Armenian: ամուսնություն (amusnut'yun) * Chinese: 婚姻 (hūnyīn) * Czech: , * Danish: ægteskab , giftermål * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: * German: , * Hungarian: * Italian: , , * Japanese: 結婚 (けっこん, kekkon) * Korean: 결혼 (gyeolhon) * Latin: * Malayalam: * Norwegian: , * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Arabic: * Armenian: ամուսնություն (amusnut'yun) * Chinese: 婚姻 (hūnyīn) * Czech: , * Danish: ægteskab , giftermål * Dutch: * Ewe: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Hungarian: * Italian: , , * Japanese: 結婚 (けっこん kekkon), 婚姻 (こんいん konin) * Korean: 결혼 (gyeolhon) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Armenian: * Czech: * Danish: bryllup , vielse * Dutch: * Ewe: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Greek: * Hungarian: * Italian: , , * Malayalam: , , , , * Norwegian: * Old French: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: , * Swahili: * Tamil: * Turkish: * Czech: * Danish: forbindelse , forening * Finnish: * Italian: , * Swahili: * Danish: forening * Finnish: , * German: Verheiratung * Italian: * Malayalam: * Swahili: * Chinese Characters: 婚, 姻 * : 结婚 (jiéhūn), 婚姻 (hūnyīn) * : abielu * : शादी (shādī) * : matrimonio * : ಲಗ್ನ (lagna) * : żwieġ * : ekteskap * : * : mariaj * : , * : * : * : (vivaahamu), (peLLi) * : evlilik * : (shādī) See also * wedding * divorce * matrimony * monogamy * bigamy * polygamy * polygyny * polyandry * adelphogamy * group marriage References * Weisenberg, Michael (2000) The Official Dictionary of Poker. MGI/Mike Caro University. ISBN 978-1880069523 Category:Family * Category:Poker da:marriage de:marriage et:marriage el:marriage es:marriage fa:marriage fr:marriage hy:marriage io:marriage id:marriage it:marriage kn:marriage kk:marriage ku:marriage hu:marriage ml:marriage ja:marriage pl:marriage ru:marriage simple:marriage fi:marriage sv:marriage ta:marriage te:marriage tr:marriage vi:marriage zh:marriage